


Straffen

by logoslogis



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pain, Punishment, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logoslogis/pseuds/logoslogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Avengers, when Thor and Loki leave Midgard, it's not Asgard where Loki finds himself. But alone with the sadistic Thanos. </p><p>Shameless porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straffen

Loki blinked, taking in the view of Midgard for the last time before his once brother twisted the handle on the tesseract container meant to be their transport home.

\----

Once he oriented himself to the dizzying sensation of space traveling, Loki realized that he was alone. Nor was he on Asgard. Instead, he stood on a dark and barren landscape, not entirely unlike Jotunheim, but without any of the grandiose Jotun architecture dotting the landscape. As a gust of piercing wintry air blew over him, his shackles clanged together.

“Well, what do we have here?”

The startled trickster barely had time to turn around before a monstrous hand seized him by the throat, crushing his jaw in its forceful grasp. Blue eyes stared back at him, not the gentle ones that Loki has grown used to, but ones that spoke of cruelty and hate, set in a hideous face of which the most salient feature was a bulky furrowed chin.

“Little prince, have you brought me _nothing_?”

On the last word, powerful arms flung Loki into a pile of jutting rocks, effortlessly disposing of a no longer favored toy.

Could he scream past the muzzle, Loki would have. His magic trapped and unable to protect and heal him, the demi-god was no better than a mortal. His left arm, the one he landed on, was broken in two places, and a crack on his head bled copiously down the side of his face. Shuddering in pain, he scarcely opened his eyes as Thanos plucked him back up so that their faces were level, his thick fingers gripping Loki by his long raven-colored hair.

“Don’t worry, I know exactly how much more you can take in that… _secular_ form, and I will stop inches before then.” Chuckling at his own humor, he continued, “Since you have brought me nothing save your own mortal body, then I guess I must make do.”

Thanos laughed heartily when a dawn of comprehension flashed across the prince’s emerald eyes, quickly succeeded by panic. His other hand clutched onto the Loki’s collar and _ripped_ , as if cleaving paper. Loki’s full armor fell wayside shred by shred, metal and leather alike crashing against the barren ground. Roughly dropping the now naked prince against the heap of what used to be his armor, Thanos placed a foot on Loki’s broken arm, holding him down. Undoing his own pants at a leisurely pace, he fully appreciated the view of the pale young man writhing beneath him in pain, beautiful green eyes blinking back tears frantically. Asgard’s most powerful mage, the prince of the frost giants, so deliciously _vulnerable_.

When Thanos finally freed his enormous member, he was already fully aroused. Loki had seen large before – Thor was predictably well-endowed – but this was _horrific_. Seeing the look of terror on Loki’s face, Thanos kneeled down next to him and roughly grabbed Loki’s free hand, forcing Loki’s slender fingers to encircle, as much as they could, his monstrous manhood around the base. After a blissful pause, he then pushed the fingers upwards with his hand, chuckling to himself as Loki’s eyes snapped shut, amusing himself that his victim was counting the seconds it took for them to reach the top.

Having entertained himself enough, Thanos gripped both of Loki’s thighs, yanking the helpless body towards him and, without any ceremony, pushed in.

Loki screamed and screamed and screamed. To call it an intrusion was an understatement. His body was being torn apart, excruciatingly, by what resembled more a tree stump than a phallus. Loki had been on the receiving end before, also with well-endowed partners, but this torture bore no semblance to intercourse. It was pure agony. His whole body spasmed as he nearly lost consciousness. But that blissful ignorance would not come so easily to him.

Thanos slowly pulled out of his mangled hole, and plunged in almost to the hilt, this time meeting little resistance as his initial thrust has ruined much of the muscle surrounding the passage. His reentry was now furthermore… lubricated. With one scoop of his arm, Thanos picked up the nearly fainted prince, fondling the slumping body against him like a toy, adjusting the angle so that he can penetrate more deeply. He would then continue to shift his toy around every five minutes or so, ensuring that Loki could never familiarize himself with the same sensation of pain. Just when Loki thought he could take no more, he felt Thanos’s large hand clutch around his tender privates. Whether the hand was trying to pleasure him or cause him more pain, Loki never had the time to decide as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

\----

When Loki awoke, his body still felt the cold unevenness of the rocky surface beneath him. But he was still cursed to be alive, and blood no longer flowed from his many wounds. A hand on his shoulder crudely shook him awake.

“Awake now, my toy?”

The same ugly face still peered down at him.

“Hardly the punishment you expected now, is it?”

“I promised Odin that I would take good care of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> More PWP. Author still regrets nothing.


End file.
